Little Man
by Ava Brett
Summary: When Dean is hit with a de-age spell Sam is frantic. He's determine to restore his brother back to his normal self but the more he sees Dean like this the more he wonders whether this is in fact a blessing in disguise. He could finally give his brother the childhood he deserves. Time is running out and Sam has to make a decision but will he make the right one?
1. Dean, is that you?

Little Man

By

Ava Brett

Disclaimer

**None of the characters who are mentioned in the below work of fiction belong to me in any shape or form. I am merely using them for my own personal entertainment.**

Author Note

**Here's little man, reedited and repolished so I hope you enjoy it!**

**Enjoy!**

Overall Summary

**When Dean is hit with a de-aged spell Sam is frantic. He's determined to restore his brother back to his normal self but the more he sees Dean like this the more he wonders whether it's actually a blessing in disguise. He could finally give his brother the childhood he deserves, after all if anyone deserves it then its Dean. Time is running out and Sam has to make a decision but will he make the right one.**

Chapter Summary

**Sam can't believe his eyes…**

* * *

Chapter One

Dean, is that you?

* * *

"You've seriously got to be kidding me."

Sam Winchester slowly picked him self up from the floor and took a hesitant step forward, staring down at the sight which met his eyes with a feeling of disbelief which was growing by the moment, he was barely able to believe what he was seeing with his own two eyes.

This seriously couldn't be happening, not now when they had finally been getting somewhere and yet he had the strong suspicion that it really was, it was either that or the fact that he might have gained a concussion when the witch had used her magic, picked him up and thrown him across the room, into a crate as though he had been a rag doll.

He nervously licked at his lip trying to wrap his mind around the scene in front of him.

Where his older brother Dean had stood moments ago was a small child, probably aged between two and three if Sam had to place him age wise. He was tiny in height with a mop of short blond hair, he was freckled and as much as Sam hated to admit it, incredibly cute. The boy was staring up at Sam with wide frightened green eyes. Sam's eyes narrowed slightly as he searched the eyes, paying close attention to the colour, there was no way that Sam would forget that particular shade of green. The boy was silent, his body still with fear as he waited for Sam to say something to him. Sam took a deep breath.

"Dean? Jesus Dean, is that actually you?" Sam asked cautiously, hoping against hope that the whole incident was some kind of terrible, strange dream and he would wake up any minute, to find him self in their motel room with the familiar sound of Dean snoring echoing in his ears.

The more he looked down at the boy though, the more that faint hope died in him until it was gone completely. Somehow his older brother had been turned into the small toddler in front of him. Dean tilted his head at the sound of his name, an adorable small frown on his face.

Sam bit on his lower lip, chewing at it as he tried to decide what the best way of dealing with this situation was. He breathed out and spoke, making sure his voice was gentle as he slowly crouched down and spoke softly.

"Dean, I don't know how much you can remember but lets assume you can't remember anything. I'm Sam, I'm your brother and I'm going to get us out of here okay" Dean's frown remained, his eyes searching Sam's face before he nodded his head at him. Sam breathed out again, reaching out and picking Dean up, ignoring the way the frightened child flinched at the contact. He pushed him self to his feet, noticing that the jeans and boxers Dean had been wearing remained on the floor, leaving Dean dressed only in an oversized AC DC t-shirt which swamped his new small frame as though it was a blanket.

Sam held Dean away from him at arms length, wrinkling his nose up as he waited for Dean to say anything to show him that he understood what Sam was doing or saying to him. Dean remained silent though, staring back at Sam with the same inherent fearlessness which all children seemed to possess. He looked at Sam as though he knew that Sam would protect him and keep him safe from everything which might try and harm him.

"Damn it Dean, that witch didn't half do a number on you" Sam commented shakily, he shook his head in disbelief as he tried to wrap his head around the fact that he was holding his older brother in his arms so easily, this version of his brother barely weighed anything. Sam was pretty sure that he would be able to bench press Dean and not even break a sweat while doing it.

Dean suddenly wriggled in his arms, a look of discomfort coming to his face as he met Sam's eyes with a look of reproach in his gaze. Sam pulled a face suddenly realising that the way he had been holding Dean must have actually been uncomfortable for the small boy.

"I'm sorry Dean" he muttered, bringing his brother to his body and resting him against his side so the toddler was almost seating on Sam's hip bone. Sam looked away from Dean to gaze at the remains of the witch they had been fighting. She barely resembled the human she had been. Her skin was blistered and burnt from where her own spell had deflected and hit her, killing her instantly. It had been sheer damn luck that the spell she had managed to fire off before that happened had hit Dean, turning him from a fully grown, pissed off adult into his present state.

Sam started when Dean buried his face into Sam's neck, his breathing warming the cold skin as his small hands curled into the material of Sam's shirt. Sam could feel small shivers running continuously through the small body he held against his.

He glanced around the warehouse, noticing for the first time how cold it had turned. His own breathe was misting the air in front of his face. He was no expert when it came to children but even Sam was aware of the fact that the warehouse was too cold for Dean to stay in, especially considering the fact he was wearing a t-shirt which didn't fit him and nothing else. Sam needed to get him out of there and back to the motel where he could warm Dean up again while trying to figure out how the hell he was going to fix this whole mess.

He would have to try and contact Castiel and let him know what had happened to Dean. The Angel rarely answered Sam on the few occasions he had called to him, only normally coming when Dean called for him but Sam was pretty positive that this would be one of the rare occasions that the Angel did. Castiel was incredibly protective of Dean and Sam could just imagine the death glare and lecture he would receive from the Angel if he found out what had occurred and realised that Sam hadn't told him.

There was also the possibility that Castiel might have encountered a spell like this before in his long life span and be able to tell Sam what he needed to do to reverse the affects of it. Sam was no expert when it came to spells but he would bet a year of his life that this magic was some pretty advanced shit for any witch to be doing, let alone a random witch in Ohio.

If Castiel didn't know then there was always the chance that Bobby Singer would. God knew he had enough books at his house; one of them would have to have something in them which they could use.

There had to be a way of turning Dean back to his usual self, Sam refused to believe that there was a chance that Dean would remain as he was, it couldn't happen, not with the apocalypse hanging threateningly over their heads. The Angels would stop at nothing to get their hands on Dean while he was in this state.

"Everything is going to be okay Dean, I'm gonna take care of you. I promise you" he said ignoring his growing sense of unease. He glanced around the warehouse one more time, letting out a shaky breathe before his eyes settled on the small blond head resting against his shoulder, Dean's face was hidden away from his view.

Sam tightened his arm around him, resting his forehead against the top of his brother's head.

Dean would be ok.

He was going to make sure of it.

* * *

Author Note

**Thanks for reading **


	2. Front or back, that is the question

Little Man

By

Ava Brett

Disclaimer

**None of the characters mentioned in the below piece of fiction belong to me in any shape or form. I am merely using them for my own entertainment purposes.**

Author Note

**Here's the next chapter!**

**I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I've enjoyed writing it :D**

**Just so you know my knowledge of babies is a bit rusty. The eldest in my life is 6 then 4 and then 1 so I'm trying to remember what is meant to happen around two so bare with me **

Overall Summary

**When Dean is hit with a de-aged spell Sam is frantic. He's determined to restore his brother back to his normal self but the more he sees Dean like this the more he wonders whether it's actually a blessing in disguise. He could finally give his brother the childhood he deserves, after all if anyone deserves it then its Dean. Time is running out and Sam has to make a decision but will he make the right one.**

Chapter Summary

**Sam has a mini freak out…**

* * *

Chapter Two

Front or Back, that's the question

* * *

Sam adjusted Dean in his arms, pressing his own back against the cold wall behind him as he peered around the large wooden crate, his eyes searching the dark for any signs which might have indicated that the witch they had just wasted had, had some company. The warehouse was silent, the air heavy and oppressive with the lingering sense of power. Sam held Dean closer to his body, one large hand covering the back of Dean's head as he lightly kept the toddler's head against his shoulder.

There were certain things which Sam didn't want Dean to see, and a dead, barbequed witch was one of them. He was surprised by how right it felt having Dean in his arms like this, it was as though all his dormant protective instincts were springing into life again.

There was no way in hell that Sam was going to allow anything to get at the small child in his arms, the same child who was relying on him completely to look after him and keep him safe. There was only one way anyone would get to Dean and that was over Sam's cold dead body.

He waited, his eyes scanning the darkness for any sign of movement which might have given someone's position away but he saw nothing, the only noise breaking the silence was his and Dean's breathing. Everything pointed to them being alone in the warehouse, if anyone had been there before then they were long gone now. Sam breathed out silently, his eyes fixing on the exit. They had lingered in this place for too long, he wanted Dean out of there and he wanted him out of there now.

Sam kept a hold of his gun, ready to fire it if needed as he quietly moved across the floor towards the exit. Dean was silent in his arms, holding on tightly to Sam. He had been silent since he had been turned, making no noises or sounds. The last time Sam had heard Dean speak was when he had been taunting the witch trying to distract her attention away from Sam to give him time to get under some form of cover.

The impala was still parked outside the warehouse, gleaming faintly in the moonlight. Sam headed over to it, pulling out the keys from his jacket pocket before he unlocked the car. He stood by it, hesitating when he realised he had no idea where he was meant to put Dean. He had heard something once that children weren't allowed in the front seat of any car until they were of a certain age or height but if Sam placed Dean in the back of the car then would the small boy become frightened?

"God Dean" Sam muttered, reaching up and rubbing at his forehead. "How the hell am I meant to do this when I can't even figure out where to put you in the car? It would have been better for us both if I had been the one hit with the spell; at least you have some experience and skill when it comes to dealing with kids. I've never been around one in my life unless you count the one time I went back to Jessica's for Christmas and her baby niece was there. She really hated me, she spent the whole time kicking me in the shins and she was only slightly older then you" Sam stopped speaking, realising that he was nervously babbling at a two year old who probably couldn't understand half of what he was saying to him.

He glanced down as Dean pulled his face away from Sam's neck, the newly exposed skin becoming cold causing Sam to shiver slightly at the change in temperature. Green eyes watched him carefully as though Dean was weighing Sam up in his mind, clearly he had come to some sort of decision because he suddenly lifted his hands up and placed them against Sam's cheek, patting it twice before he dropped his hand and lowered his head back to Sam's shoulder, nuzzling his cheek against the material of Sam's shirt.

Sam stared down at his brother surprised by the sheer level or possessiveness and love he felt towards him at that moment, he tightened his grip, briefly resting his cheek against Dean's head and closed his eyes.

He could do this, Dean was counting on him to take care of him and to hold him self together until they were able to find him a cure and return him to his usual self.

"Ok in the back it is then" Sam said after a pause, lifting his head and running his hand up and down Dean's back, he rested it there for a moment before he moved to the back of the car and opened the door, depositing Dean onto the seat and crouching down next to him. "I'm going to have to get you a baby seat for back here, even if its only a short term thing." Dean glanced at him with an unimpressed look on his face making Sam wonder whether Dean could actually understand everything he said. "Hey don't give me that look" he remarked as he strapped Dean in rightly. "It's not my fault this has happened and come on, you know you can't just travel in a seatbelt and I can't carry you in my lap when I'm driving, that's just stupid, even you've got to agree with that"

Dean seemed to consider his point for a moment, lifting his arms up before dropping them with a slight huff as though he was telling Sam to get on with it.

Sam smiled at him, running his hand over Dean's hair as he double checked the seatbelt to make sure it was tight enough without becoming uncomfortable for Dean.

"I think you're ready to travel now" he stated as he pushed him self to his feet. "It's the best I can do at the moment anyway. I'll drive slowly Dean, like proper slowly so you should be safe, tomorrow we'll go out early in the morning and get you some clothes and supplies. Oversized men clothes on a baby isn't a good look for anyone, not even you"

Dean continued to look at Sam with a slight confused expression on his face as though he was trying to figure out exactly what Sam was saying to him.

"I guess you're a little too young to be having this sort of conversation with anyone, you've got to be what, two years old or something? I'm gonna ring Bobby up when he get to the motel, he'll know exactly what to do. It wouldn't surprise me Deanie if he has a parenting book stashed somewhere in his library. I mean the dude literally has a book for every possible scenario, why not this one"

Dean suddenly smiled, clapping his hands together at the mention of Bobby's name.

"If you wanted to we could drive down and see Bobby, would you like to do that Dean?" Sam asked curiously, watching as Dean's smile bloomed into a grin, it looked as though Dean had nearly all his teeth though Sam could see one or two missing from the back of the mouth. The affect was surprisingly adorable. "Well okay then, if that's what you want to do then that's what we'll do. I doubt Bobby would mind us visiting him. I'm gonna close the door now because its getting cold okay?" he said watching as Dean nodded his head, looking towards the front of the car, his small bare feet barely hanging off the side of the seat.

Sam hesitated as he climbed into the driver's seat trying to ignore the uneasy feeling he was getting at having Dean in the back. What is something happened to him? What if Sam crashed and Dean died because he didn't have him in a baby seat. Would it better to take Dean straight to a supermarket to get him some basics or would it just be better to get him back to the motel? They weren't far from where they were staying, fifteen minutes tops.

He glanced back once at the small boy but Dean seemed perfectly content to stare down at his hands, flexing them as though he was just discovering them for the first time, he looked fascinated by them. Sam breathed out slowly. He would just get them to the motel and figure everything out then. Decision made, Sam reached out and turned the key, his eyes still fixed on Dean. A small smile came to his face when Dean's head snapped up at the familiar purring sound of the engine, a look of glee on his face as he clapped his hands together, a small squeal of excitement escaping his mouth as he continued to clap. Sam grinned, that was the first sound Dean had made.

"Let's go kiddo" Sam said out loud as he drive off.

It took him twenty five minutes to get home, he had driven slightly under the speed limit, ignoring the people who were swerving dangerously around him, swearing and yelling at him for going so slowly. The only thing he cared about was getting Dean safety back to their room.

"Here we are Dean" he said thankfully as he turned into the motel, parking the car up and killing the engine. "We've made it back." He climbed out of the car and headed towards the back, pulling open the door and stopping when he realised that Dean was fast asleep, his cheek resting against the seatbelt. For a moment Sam stared at him before he smiled, reaching into his pocket and pulling out his mobile. He quickly swiped the screen and pointed it at Dean, bringing up the camera action. He lined the shot up and took it, grinning when he saw how well it came out. Shoving the phone back into his pocket he leaned down, unstrapping Dean from the chair and lifting him up so his head was resting comfortably against his shoulder.

Dean snuffled against him, burying his face into Sam's neck. His breathing remained steady and even indicating that Dean was still fast asleep.

"Come on Dean" he remarked softly as he closed the back door and locked the car up. "Let's get you into a proper bed." He made his way across the empty car park to the room which they had been renting and let him self in, flicking the switch on at the side and flooding the dark room with some much needed light.

Everything was exactly how they had left it.

Sam went straight over to the bed which Dean had claimed for his own when they had arrived and placed the small boy on it. He tuck the mattress tightly around him and gazed down at him. He was going to have to make sure that he got Dean some pyjamas and clothes first thing tomorrow morning.

Shaking his head he turned away from his sleeping brother.

Sam had things to do.

* * *

Author Note

**Thanks for reading**


	3. Explanation Time

Little Man

By

Ava Brett

Disclaimer

**None of the characters mentioned in the below work of fiction belong to me in any shape or fashion. I am merely using them for my own entertainment purposes.**

Author Note

**Here's the next chapter, hope you enjoy it!**

Overall Summary

**When Dean is hit with a de-aged spell Sam is frantic. He's determined to restore his brother back to his normal self but the more he sees Dean like this the more he wonders whether it's actually a blessing in disguise. He could finally give his brother the childhood he deserves, after all if anyone deserves it then its Dean. Time is running out and Sam has to make a decision but will he make the right one.**

Chapter Summary

**Sam tells Bobby and Castiel about what happened…**

* * *

Chapter Three

Explanation time

* * *

Sam breathed out slowly through his mouth, finally taking his gaze off of Dean once he was positive that the small boy would remain asleep on the mattress this time. He had stirred when Sam had first placed him down, almost waking up until Sam had turned back to him, taking his small hand in his and gently stroked the back of it with his thumb, the same Dean had done to him when he had been younger, until Dean had settled back down.

He reached up and rubbed tiredly at his eyes, gently placing Dean's hand under the duvet cover before he stood and headed over to the second bed. He yawned lowering him self onto it, wishing that he could just lie back and get some much needed rest, he was beyond exhausted, barely able to think and his body was throbbing, the bruises beginning to come out over his skin from the fight with the witch.

Everything in him was begging for rest and yet it was the one thing he couldn't do, not until he had let Bobby and Castiel know exactly what had happened to Dean.

He bit down on his lower lip as he fished out his phone from his pocket again. Staring down at it for a moment as he wondered how he was going to tell Bobby the news. Sighing again he shook his head, realising he was just trying to put off the evitable, opening his phone he went straight to Bobby's number and pressed the connect button, closing his eyes at the familiar ringing sound.

He leaned back, resting his head against the pillow as he stared up at the cracked ceiling with a slight look of distaste. Until Dean was an adult again Sam was going to make sure they never stayed in a place like this again. Until they reached Bobby's they would stay in nicer hotels, hotels where there wasn't as big a risk of Dean hurting him self. It would simply mean that he would have to go hustling soon to provide the extra cash for them, normally he left it up to Dean but his brother had taught him how to do it and Sam was confident he could manage it, maybe Castiel would agree to stay with Dean on the day he did it for a hour.

Sam frowned when he realised the phone was still ringing, he couldn't remember Bobby telling either of them that he had plans to hunt or leave his house that day but there was always the chance that an emergency had occurred which required Bobby's attention.

Sam cursed under his breath, about to hit the disconnect button when the phone was suddenly picked up.

"What?"

Sam closed his eyes as the familiar gruff, pissed off tones of Bobby Singer came down the line at him. He didn't know what the hell he would have done if Bobby hadn't of been there.

"Bobby its Sam."

"Sam? What is it? I didn't expect to hear from you boys again today? You need some more information on your cases because it wasn't a difficult one, Dean said earlier that the two of you had cracked it and was on your way over to her to finish her off" Sam shook his head and sighed.

"Yeah we found the witch all right and finished her off but- well it's Dean Bobby, something has happened" he said, hearing Bobby echo his sigh down the phone, the same way a parent did when they realised that one of their children had done something which they weren't going to like.

"Hit me with it Sam, what has the idjit done this time?" Bobby demanded "Injured himself again?" Sam swallowed.

"It wasn't his fault this time" Sam said quietly, gripping the phone tightly as he continued speaking. "Dean… well the witch hit him with a spell when he was trying to protect me and- well the spell has turned him into a two year old, at least I think he's two. He's tiny and he doesn't have all his teeth and he doesn't speak though he did make an excited noise and you know sometimes I think he understands me completely and other times he looks at me like he's confused and well he doesn't come with any sort of an instruction manual or anything and- well yeah I just thought you would want to know" he ended lamely, aware that he had been babbling away at the older hunter. There was a long silence, Sam waited impatient for Bobby to speak, tapping his finger against the back of the phone.

"Ah balls" Bobby swore causing a chuckle to escape from Sam's mouth, he covered his mouth with his hand and glanced towards Dean to see whether he had been disturbed but the small boy remained fast asleep. Sam spoke, lowering his voice.

"I used much stronger language then that when I realised exactly what had happened to him" he confessed. "I mean he's just so flipping small and I don't know what to do. I could break him by accident if I hold him too tightly and I mean he hasn't said a word like I said and I don't know whether it's because he's young enough that he doesn't know how to speak yet or whether he can and he just doesn't want to talk to me. I've got no clothes for him because his clothes didn't shrink with him so he's dressed in an oversized t-shirt, I've not idea what to feed him because what do two years old eat? Proper food? Baby food? Or is it a mixture of the two? Do they still have milk because I remember Jessica saying something about that and-"

"Jesus Sam, take a deep breathe will ya" Bobby interrupted him. "You have a freak out isn't gonna do either you or Dean any good is it. You need to calm down before you give your self some sort of heart attack. Now start at the beginning and tell me what happened. The more you tell me the better it will be for Dean."

Sam breathed out nosily as he nodded his head, glancing back at Dean before he turned to stare at the wall in front of him with a thoughtful expression as he cast his mind back to what happened to them.

"There's not much more to tell you that I haven't already mentioned to you Bobby. We were hunting the witch down to finish her off when she got the drop on us. Clearly she had decided that if she was gonna go out then she was gonna go out fighting. She threw me across the room and was gonna finish me off when Dean distracted her. She hit him with a spell and went to finish him off with another one but something happened and it backfired and hit her instead, taking her out of the picture completely. By the time I had dragged myself to my feet she was dead and Dean was a toddler."

"A freaking toddler, I can't imagine your brother as young as that" Bobby remarked, his voice full of disbelief.

"Yeah me either Bobby me either" Sam answered, rubbing at his forehead as he forced him self back into a seated position in case he fell asleep.

"And this witch who got Dean, she's definitely dead ain't she?" Bobby asked curiously.

"Well considering the whole warehouse suddenly smelt of cooked meat and she was barely recognisable as a human being then I'm gonna say that yeah Bobby she was definitely dead. I didn't take her pulse to make certain because I had baby Dean with me and the last thing I wanted was for him to see something like that. No one could have survived what happened to her."

"I can't believe I'm about to say this but it would have been better for us if the witch was still alive, we could have found her and forced her to reverse the spell she put on your brother. Now we're gonna have to get into research mode and try and figure out what the hell kinda spell she used and that's gonna take time."

"I know" Sam replied "But else can we do? We can't leave Dean as a two year old. He's gonna be vulnerable Bobby and the minute all the supernatural creatures out there realise what's happened well… it's gonna be freaking open season on him isn't it."

"Not to mention the dicks with wings and the bastards from downstairs. You need to get your ass down here with Dean now Sam, at least he'll be safe here, if the worst comes to the worst we can hole up in the panic room and pray that Castiel's feelings for Dean are strong enough that he'll help protect him and not turn him in to his superiors. Dean might trust him, but it don't mean that we should. Your brother has always been soft towards those he cares about letting things slide that he shouldn't. This time however he can't protect him self from the god damn wind let along anything else so its up to us to protect him from everything Sam. You get me?"

"I'm gonna hit the mall in the morning to get him supplies and then we're coming straight to you, I don't plan to stop. There's not gonna be much time until they know, if they don't already know."

"We might strike it lucky Sam, the spell might be easy to find-"Bobby began to say stopping when Sam interrupted him.

"I don't think it will Bobby, you weren't there, even the damn air was electrified from the sheer amount of power this one witch had. It was as though there were loads of them all together working against us."

"In that case it might be wise to start with the dark magic books, I've got a few though I don't like looking at them for obvious reasons but if it means getting Dean back then I'll do it"

"Don't look at them until I'm there" Sam cautioned. "You don't know what might be in them, Start with the lesser ones first. Just because we haven't experienced it before it doesn't mean it isn't common."

"I'll see what I can do" Bobby said.

"Bobby wait" Sam suddenly said, aware that the older hunter had been about to hang up on him. "What do I do for food? Dean's gonna be hungry when he wakes up and-"

"Does he have teeth?" Bobby demanded, Sam found him self nodding even though he knew that Bobby couldn't see him.

"Yeah nearly all of them" he confirmed.

"In that case you idjit he can eat anything, just make sure you cut the food down so he don't choke on it. The rest of your questions you can ask at the mall, that's what they are there for. You're gonna need food, nappies, toys, clothes. You might as well treat the boy while you can. God knows he never had a childhood growing up and also get his damn Angel down to help you, he's been around forever, he should have picked up some skills when it comes to handling babies. Just don't take your eyes off of Dean, your brother needs you and is counting on you."

"I was planning on calling Cas anyway" he admitted.

"Call me when you're on your way Sam" he said. "I'll speak to Sheriff Mills and see whether she can hep me get this place suitable for a toddler to be in. It probably is better if you stay here until this whole mess is sorted. You can't hunt and protect him at the same time."

"I'll call you when I'm on the road, it should take about two days to get to you" he calculated.

"Two days is all I need" Bobby replied "I'll speak to you later"

Sam closed his phone and sighed.

One down, one to go.

He raised his eyes to the ceiling, closing them as he began speaking quietly.

"Castiel, erm it's me Sam Winchester. I know you don't normally answer me when I call and I know you're busy with everything going on upstairs at the moment but if you could come down here then I'd really appreciate it. Something has happened to Dean and I think he really needs your help."

"Hello Sam" Sam jumped, turning round to see that Castiel was watching him, his eyes cold in their expression before he turned and glanced around the room with a frown. "Where is Dean?" he demanded, an undercurrent of some sort of emotion to his voice.

Sam pointed towards the bed watching when Castiel followed his gaze, his eyes widening as he took a step towards the bed and looked down at Dean's small sleeping figure. He stared at him for a few moments, his hand curling into a fist at his side before his eyes snapped back to Sam's

"Tell me what happened" he demanded.

Sam sighed and opened his mouth to explain.

* * *

Author Note

**Thanks for reading **


	4. Confusion

Little man

By

Ava Brett

Disclaimer

**None of the characters who are mentioned in the below work of fiction belong to me in any shape or form. I am merely using them for my own personal entertainment.**

Author Note

**I decided to have the chapter from Dean's perspective. **

**I know he's only two but he's more observant then he looks. He can walk, he can run, he recognises people and most emotions he experiences. He makes noises and can speak several odd words though he can't exactly string a sentence together yet… that will come during this story I'm sure**

**This is a meant to be a feel good fic to counter some of my darker ones. Sometimes a girl just wants a story of fluff and what could be cuter then a de aged Dean relying on Cas and Sam however there is a plot line to it and some of the plot line will be dark so be prepared for that!**

**It is kinda fun writing from a two year olds view but I enjoyed it and hopefully you will to!**

**Can I also just say I am seriously in love with Daddy Sam and Daddy Cas! They are so cute but never fear, there will never be any romantic undertones between the pair of them in my stories, the thought actually turns my stomach slightly… brothers yes, close friends yes. Anything else… oh hell no!**

Overall Summary

**When Dean is hit with a de-aged spell Sam is frantic. He's determined to restore his brother back to his normal self but the more he sees Dean like this the more he wonders whether it's actually a blessing in disguise. He could finally give his brother the childhood he deserves, after all if anyone deserves it then its Dean. Time is running out and Sam has to make a decision but will he make the right one.**

Chapter Summary

**Dean is feeling confused and scared…**

* * *

Chapter Four

Confusion

* * *

Dean came awake with a start, staring around him with large eyes as he sat up in a seated position on the bed, reaching up and rubbing at his eyes as he yawned. It was still dark in the room making him feel scared at all the shadowed shapes he could see. He shuddered, reaching up and sucking at his thumb as he continued to look around him.

Dean really, really didn't like the dark.

He turned his head towards the second bed in the room where he could make out the tall man. He was lying on top of the covers and Dean was pretty sure he was asleep because he was breathing really loudly, the sound strangely reassuring to Dean, at least he wasn't by him self in the dark. He had told him that he was his brother and was called Sam but Dean wasn't quite sure what that meant, what was a brother? He seemed nice even if Dean didn't know who he was. His smile was nice though he looked sad and he kept picking Dean up and hugging him which made him feel safe. Dean couldn't remember feeling safe before, normally he just felt really scared and he didn't like it.

Dean loved cuddles and Sam did give really good cuddles as though he was trying to cuddle the stuffing out of Dean.

His stomach growled suddenly, startling him enough that he cried out, the sound muffled from where his thumb was still in his mouth. He looked down at his stomach patting it unhappily when it growled again. He was hungry. He was going to have to wake Sam up so he could have some food and some water because he was thirsty as well but if he did then was he going to get in trouble. If Dean thought really, really hard he could remember a man with dark hair who would yell at him if he woke him up. Maybe Sam would be meant to him as well if he woke him, maybe all grown up were mean.

Dean really didn't like shouting; it upset him, making him cry which would only make the dark haired man angrier with him.

He stomach rumbled again making him sniff , he reached up with his free hand and touched his wet cheek realising he was crying, once he realised he couldn't seem to stop, crawling to the edge of the bed, sobbing quietly as he realised that the bed was really high off the ground. He was gonna have to get down if he was going to have some food. His bed was wet and cold as well.

"You are upset Dean" Dean flinched at the sudden voice, making a small sound of fear. He slowly turned around to see a tall man standing at the end of his bed, he was watching him carefully, a look of sadness in the large dark blue eyes. Dean blinked, reaching up and rubbing at his eyes as he sniffed. There was something about those eyes which were strangely familiar to him though he didn't know why.

Everything was a blur, all he could really remember was waking up on the cold floor in that strange building with Sam staring at him, his mouth wide open. Dean had thought he looked a bit like a fish.

Dean didn't understand anything which was going on. He was cold and hungry and he just wanted a cuddle. Why was he here? Who were these people?

Dean sniffled, meeting the man's eyes when he spoke to him again in the strange deep voice, it sounded almost like a rumble to Dean and he found him self watching the man as he slowly approached him, dropping down by the side of the bed so he was in touching distance of where Dean was sitting.

"You have no need to be upset Dean while I'm here. My name is Castiel and as you know that is your brother Sam" he said, waving a hand in the direction of Sam who made a strange snuffling noise at his name being spoken. Dean glanced towards him before he looked back at Castiel, who reached out and gently cupped one side of Dean's face in his hand. "We're here to help you Dean and to look after you" Dean wanted to move away from the man but he couldn't. Castiel's hand felt warm on his face and it made him feel safe, the same way as Sam's hugs made him feel safe.

A snorting noise to the side of him caught Dean attention, he blinked when Castiel took his hand away before he turned towards the sound to see Sam sit up, yawning widely as he stretched his arms above his head. For a moment Sam's eyes landed on Castiel, narrowing slightly before they focused on Dean, the same big smile as before coming to his face making Dean smile back before he realised he was doing it. He clapped his hands together in excitement and shrieked when Sam stood up, heading towards him. He watched as Sam hunched down in front of him, running his large hand over Dean's hair.

"Hey little man, couldn't sleep?" he asked gently, still petting Dean's hair. "Your hair is stuck up all over the place" he said sounding amused, "It's like you've stuck your hand in a plug socket or something only you know don't ever do that Dean because it's dangerous" he said suddenly, a stricken look coming to his face. Dean blinked at him, tilting his head to one side as he wondered what exactly a plug socket was and what it had to do with his hair.

He glanced towards Castiel who had stepped back when Sam had gotten up and frowned slightly. Clearly being a brother meant that they would make him feel safe which made him wonder whether Castiel was his brother as well since they both made him feel safe. He watched as a slight smile came to Castiel's face.

"No Dean, I'm not your brother, only Sam is your brother" he said softly.

Dean made a small sound of surprise, his eyes widening as he reached out and wrapped his hand around two of Sam's fingers, his other thumb going back into his mouth. He whimpered when he stomach made the same growling sound as before, turning to Sam with a helpless look before he looked down at it again.

"You're hungry little man" Sam said, pushing him self to his feet and running a hand through his hair. He kept his hand low to the bed so that Dean could still grasp at his fingers. Dean tilted his head back. Sam was like a giant or something; Dean had never seen anyone so tall before. "Well it's six o clock in the morning now and there's nothing in here to eat but we can start packing up."

"I can bring you both breakfast" Castiel said suddenly attracting Sam and Dean's attention. Sam raised an eyebrow.

"You'll do that?" he asked, "Isn't that, I don't know abusing your power or something." Castiel frowned slightly at the comment before he turned his gaze to Dean, his gaze softening.

"Not for Dean" he stated. Sam opened his mouth as though he was about to say something before he closed it and shrugged.

"It's your call" he replied before turning his attention back to Dean, who looked away from Castiel to stare up at him. "We're going to go shopping Dean and get you some clothes, you can't carry on wearing what your wearing" he pointed out sounding amused as he gently removed his fingers from Dean's grip and walked over to the bed he had been on.

Dean glanced down at the t-shirt he was wearing with a feeling of confusion. Why did he need more clothes when he had this?

"Because you need to have clothes that fit you Dean" Castiel remarked softly, he stepped forward, bending slightly and gathering Dean into his arms. Dean blinked, a slight sound of distress leaving his mouth until Castiel ran a tender hand down his back. There was something familiar about that touch and he found him self calming down, his earlier fears dissipating under the touch. He peered closely at the face in front of him, before he reached out and touched Castiel's cheek, he made a sound of surprise when he felt how rough it felt beneath his palm. It tickled him.

"Are you okay with him for a moment Cas while I deal with a few things?" Sam asked a strange tone to his voice. Dean twisted in Castiel's arms to see Sam staring at them both with a strange expression on his face which Dean didn't understand. He glanced down, his attention caught by what Sam was doing.

"I have sufficient experience with the young Sam." Castiel remarked, his hands lightly tightening on Dean, pulling him closer to him.

"Good" Sam replied. "I'm glad that at least one of us has" he turned his attention to Dean and smiled at him, the sight warming Dean's insides out. He made a sound of happiness, lunging towards him with his arms outstretched, fingers grasping at the air. Sam stepped forward with a laugh and took his away from Castiel's arms, for a moment Dean missed Castiel's hug but the feeling was gone when Sam wrapped his arms around him and squeezed him, holding him tightly against him for a moment. Dean grinned when Sam kissed his temple before he passed him back to Castiel who was already reaching for him with an impatient look. Dean made a slight sound of protest even as he wrapped his arms around Castiel's neck and snuggled against him. "I'm just going to be in the bathroom Dean taking a quick shower. I won't be long but if you need me just yell and I'll be there straight away" he said, reaching out and running his hand over Dean's head again before he turned and walked into the other room, switching the light on before he closed the door behind him.

For a moment a feeling of panic threatened to overwhelm him before Castiel spoke lowly to him, the sound making the panic go away again.

"Everything will be ok Dean, I shall stay with you and care for you until this is over" he assured him softly "You shall not be alone" Dean sighed, his shoulders slumping down as he rested his head against Castiel's shoulder. He could hear Castiel humming softly to him, the sound relaxing him further as Castiel's arms tightened around him making Dean feel as though he was in a little protected cocoon. He glanced up at Castiel, staring at him in wonder and meeting the kind blue eyes when Castiel turned to look at him with the same small smile as before.

Dean felt a strange fluttering in his head and focused on the sensation, surprised when he suddenly felt a wave or reassurance and comfort roll over him, easing the rest of his confusion.

He snuggled back down, reaching out and gripping the soft material of Castiel's coat in his hand.

He was going to be ok because Castiel and Sam would make sure that nothing bad happened to him.

They had both promised him and he trusted them.

They would keep him safe.

* * *

Author Note

**Thanks for reading **


	5. We'll be ready

Little Man

By

Ava Brett

Disclaimer

**None of the characters who are mentioned in the below work of fiction belong to me in any shape or form. I am merely using them for my own personal entertainment.**

Author Note

**So I'm really, really sorry about the delay there's been in getting this chapter up for you. It's been a mad few weeks with family and everything not to mention the fact that I've done my usual trick and reedited and polished up the previous four chapters. All of them have been expanded so they are they best they can be for you all.**

**The good news is that now the other chapters have been done then the updates shouldn't take so long to be put up for you to read. I mean technically I have put five chapters for this story up today so I have been hard at work.**

**This story is going to be fluff with loads of Daddy Sam and Daddy Castiel moments with Dean (So not a couple, don't worry!) and plus writing a two year old Dean is just adorable but I did want to have some sort of plot to it as well… because I just can't help it, every story I write must have a plot! So there are going to be some dark moments as well but the fluff will smother those dark moments I'm sure!**

**Just so you know, this story is set in the beginning of season five before Cas loses his grace and his and Sam's friendship is still not greatly established… as in they put up with each other for Dean's sake **

**Anyway enjoy this chapter and once again sorry for the delay in getting it to you.**

Overall Summary

**When Dean is hit with a de-aged spell Sam is frantic. He's determined to restore his brother back to his normal self but the more he sees Dean like this the more he wonders whether it's actually a blessing in disguise. He could finally give his brother the childhood he deserves, after all if anyone deserves it then its Dean. Time is running out and Sam has to make a decision but will he make the right one.**

Chapter Summary

**Sam and Castiel discuss things over breakfast**

Other notes

**Be prepared for the cuteness that is Castiel looking after Dean… fair warning it is cute!**

* * *

Chapter Five

We'll be ready

* * *

Sam sighed, closing his eyes as he tilted his head back so his face was facing the water pounding down from the shower above. It felt like sheer heaven, for once the pressure was perfect and the temperature hadn't dropped below pleasantly hot yet even though he had been in there for ten minutes now, he guessed it what happened when you didn't have to take it in turns with your brother to take the first shower each morning.

The water felt good on his protesting muscles, his back looked liked a twisted version of a rainbow and he generally felt as though every movement was torture but at least the pressure was easing the aches in his muscles, loosening them up before they could hardened causing him more discomfort.

He had only managed to sleep for four hours but those four hours had clearly been enough to recharge his batteries and allow him to think clearly for the first time since the witch sent him flying into the crate. He wondered whether Castiel had anything to do with it but quickly dismissed the thought, Sam wasn't high on any Angel regard list at the moment and he severely doubted that one would help him by healing his injuries. The only time Castiel has done it in the past was when Dean had straight out asked him to and even then he did it with a look of distaste on his vessel's face.

Sam shook his head, reaching out and grabbing the shampoo, pouring a generous amount into the palm of his hand before he massaged it into his scalp, taking the time to think about his plan. He only had two goals in his mind to accomplish; one was to get Dean some clothes he could wear which fitted him, at the moment his brother stood out like a sore thumb and that was the last thing Sam needed. The second was to get Dean the hell away from this town and to Bobby's as soon as he physically could. The further Sam could put between them and the warehouse the battle took place at the better it would be. A small town like this meant that when the body was discovered the town folk would blame the strangers and Sam didn't want them to be round when that happened. The warehouse was in use which meant that the body would be discovered by seven thirty at the latest, giving them an hour or so to eat and get the hell out of there.

Castiel has stated that he would stay with Dean to help protect him from any threats which they might come across on the way to Bobby's. The look in his dark blue eyes had chilled the blood in Sam's veins and he suddenly found him self glad that Castiel wasn't after him at the moment. Castiel had looked over at Dean, watching his sleeping form for a moment before he had turned back to Sam and informed him to get some rest and that he would watch over the pair of them while they slept. Sam had agreed straight away, he had barely been able to keep his eyes open while he explained to Castiel what had happened so the offer was a god send. He hadn't even managed to climb under the covers before he had been out like a light.

Sam rinsed his hair before grabbing the shower gel, a guilty expression coming to his face, seeing Dean cry that morning because he had been hungry had broken Sam's heart. He shook his head, making a silent promise to him self that he would never let Dean down in such a way again. While Dean was under Sam's protection, he wasn't going to lack anything he wanted.

If Sam had been thinking straight in the first place then he would have thought ahead and stopped off at one of the twenty four hour marts they had passed to picked up some food which they could have eaten this morning, anything would have done to tide them over until they were far away from town but instead Sam had simply panicked and Dean had suffered for his mistake.

Sam could have kicked him self.

Still he could make it up to him; perhaps buying him some toys to play with during the car journey ahead would be a good start.

Sam dropped the shower gel bottle on the side before he reached back and turned the shower off, stepping out of the cubicle and quickly drying him self aware of the fact that he had been away from Dean for longer then he had originally anticipated being. He clearly pulled on a pair of old comfortable jeans and a t-shirt before grabbing the smaller motel towel and using it to rub as his head as he exited the bathroom in a cloud of steam, his eyes automatically seeking out Dean to make sure he was still there and that he was okay.

The small boy was still being held by Castiel, listening to whatever the Angel was murmuring to him with an enthralled expression on his face as he stared into the Angel's face, his hand gripping at Castiel's tanned trench coat. Sam watched them for a moment surprised by how natural the scene looked; perhaps Castiel hadn't been exaggerating when he said that he had experience with children. Dean certainly looked happy enough to be where he was.

Sam frowned slightly throwing his towel on his bed before he ran his hand through his damp hair. Dean's head whipped round at the movement, his eyes landing on Sam.

"Sammy" Dean shrieked happily, the sound of his familiar nickname erupting from baby Dean's mouth in such a childish voice held Sam frozen to the spot in surprise before a smile came to his face. Dean automatically reached for him, his hand clutching at the air, a happy sound escaping from his mouth when Sam stepped forward and took Dean from Castiel, the smile on his face widening into a grin when Dean wrapped his arms tightly around his neck and squeezed.

"Hey little man, miss me?" he asked aware of Castiel's eyes on the pair of them. He glanced up when the Angel spoke, his voice expressionless.

"I shall go now Sam and get both you and Dean some breakfast to eat. Dean needs substance." He stated, disappearing before Sam had a chance to thank him. Dean made a sound of surprise as he twisted in Sam's arms looking around him curiously as though he expected Castiel to be hiding from him.

"Cas has gone to get you some food little man, he'll be back shortly" Sam remarked, shifting Dean in his arms so he was more comfortable. "What shall we do while he's gone?" he asked, peering into Dean's face, "would you like to watch some TV or something?" Dean glanced around Sam towards the TV with a doubtful look, turning his attention back to Sam. "Hey don't look at me like that, there might be something on there for someone who is your age" he stated, he bent down and snatched the remote from the bedside table and switched the TV on, flicking through the channels they had available until he came to a cartoon. "How about this one Dean?" he said pointing at the screen with the remote. "Look like one you might be interested in watching? You can watch it until Cas returns with your breakfast"

Dean looked considering at the TV before he gave Sam one decisive nod, his attention moving away from Sam back to the cartoon, an intent watchful expression coming to his face.

"You know I spoke to Uncle Bobby last night and he said it was fine for us to go and visit him, in fact he insisted on it so we'll be leaving here to go there later on today, just the three of us" he glanced up, his body tensing when he realised they weren't alone. His body relaxed when he realised it was simply Castiel returning, holding two bags on his hand. "Look who is back little man" he said, nudging Dean slightly in the ribs. Dean glanced away from the TV, his small face lighting up at the sight of the Angel.

"Cas" he yelled.

"Hello Dean, I've brought you some food to eat" Castiel started, placing on of the bags on the small table. Dean fidgeted in Sam's arms until Sam placed him on the ground, watching with a raised eyebrow as Dean ran across the room and wrapped his arm around Castiel's legs as he buried his face against Castiel's knee.

"Thanks for going out and getting this Cas, we both appreciate it and it's gonna save us tons of time." Sam stated, as he walked across the room and scooped Dean off of the floor, Dean giggled as Sam used his foot to pull out one of the chairs and sat Dean in it, taking the food Castiel offered him and placing it in front of Dean. One of the containers held fruit in while the other held porridge "Make sure you eat them all up Dean" Sam said, taking the other chair and pulling the bag containing the rest of the food over to him. He opened up his container, a smile coming to his face when he saw the pancakes and syrup in front of him. He tucked in, watching from the corner of his eye as Castiel dealt with Dean, taking the spoon off of the small boy and feeding him when the Dean had started throwing the porridge around him and dropping it on the floor.

"What is our plan of action then Sam?" Castiel asked, his gaze never wavering from Dean's happy face as he fed him. The fact that Sam was sitting there at a table watching an Angel of the Lord feed his newly turned baby brother porridge was completely surreal. He had to pinch him self to make sure he wasn't dreaming and was actually seeing what he was seeing. Sam shook his head forcing his thoughts back to the important matters at hand.

"We're gonna head to Bobby's Cas, its gonna be the safest place at the moment for us" Sam said following Castiel's gaze to his brother before he spoke again, keeping his voice low. "We both know that every supernatural creature from here to Bobby's is going to be after Dean as soon as they find out what happened to him. He's Michael vessel and he's vulnerable right now. He can't even string a sentence together let alone be able to pick up a gun or knife and fight to survive. We don't know what he knows; we don't know whether he's retained any of his past memories from before or whether this spell has literally wiped every memory he had. Hell we don't even know for sure how old he is, he-"

"Dean is two years and three months" Castiel interrupted, taking away Dean's empty porridge container from him and passing him the small selection of fruit instead. Sam blinked at the interruption, his gaze dropping to Dean when he realised that his brother was even younger then he had first thought before he continued as though Castiel hasn't spoken.

"I don't know about you but I don't know any two year olds who can fight off demons" he pointed out bluntly. "And why the hell should he have to? Shouldn't Dean be able to enjoy being a kid without all this stuff weighing him down, I mean look at him, he looks happy and its not like he had much of a childhood before did he? It seems almost cruel to turn him back."

"No, he did not" Castiel replied softly. "I got him a set of clothes while I was obtaining your breakfast" The Angel stated suddenly looking awkward "He could not go to the shopping centre in the t-shirt he was wearing. It would have attracted too much attention to us. This way he will simply look like any normal child."

"That was good thinking Cas" Sam said before he sighed, rubbing at the back of his neck. "So any of your feathered buddies upstairs know about the change to Dean?" he asked, letting out a sigh of relied when Castiel shook his head in response.

"No they do not know yet but it will not take them long Sam to realise what has happened"

"And what will happen when they do realise that their vessel has been turned into a two year old boy?" Sam asked hesitantly. Castiel looked away from Dean to meet Sam's eyes.

"Then they will come for Dean with the idea of taking him, it is easier to make a two year old say yes then it would be to make an adult."

"So they would torture him for his yes knowing that when he was an adult again then it would be still count and Michael could just slide into Dean anytime he wanted" Sam said bitterly. "Question is Castiel that when they do come for him what side are you going to stand on? When they come we will need to be ready for them. Are you going to be ready for them?"

Castiel hesitated for a moment, his gaze sliding away from Sam to focus on Dean. Whatever it was he saw in Dean's face was enough because when Castiel's cold blue gaze turned back to him his face was a picture of determination and resolve.

"We shall be ready for them Sam."

* * *

Author Note

**Thanks for taking the time to read! Plenty of fluff is on the way now the dark plot has been established **


	6. Colour Galore

Little Man

By

Ava Brett

Disclaimer

**None of the characters who are mentioned in the below work of fiction belong to me in any shape or form. I am merely using them for my own personal entertainment.**

Author Note

**So here's the next chapter for you all!**

**I hope you enjoy it because I am really enjoying writing Dean like this, especially all the cute moments he keeps having with Sam and Castiel!**

**Next chapter should hopefully be up fairly soon.**

Overall Summary

**When Dean is hit with a de-aged spell Sam is frantic. He's determined to restore his brother back to his normal self but the more he sees Dean like this the more he wonders whether it's actually a blessing in disguise. He could finally give his brother the childhood he deserves, after all if anyone deserves it then its Dean. Time is running out and Sam has to make a decision but will he make the right one.**

Chapter Summary

**Time to get some much needed clothes shopping done...**

Other notes

**Be prepared for the cuteness that is Castiel and Sam looking after Dean… fair warning it's pretty damn cute!**

* * *

Chapter Six

Colours Galore

* * *

Sam pulled the impala into the empty parking space, killing the engine and leaving them in silence. He leaned forward in his seat, peering through the window screen and raised an eyebrow at the sight which greeted him. The shopping mall which was situated a few miles out of the town they had just vacated was huge, stretching out into the distance as though it was a palace. Sam had no idea why the place had to be so big in the first place but he wasn't going to complain if it meant that they would be able to get everything they needed for Dean in one go.

The place was large enough that they should be able to get their business concluded without attracting any unwanted attention. If they were somehow spotted then at least one of them would be able to grab Dean and disappear into the large crowds Sam knew would be inside, leaving the other one to distract whatever Supernatural threat had managed to track them, eliminating them before they could escape to warn others of what they had discovered. If they were lucky then they would be able to finish it off before the other shoppers had even realised what had happened right beneath their noses.

Sam breathed out nervously, his hand tightening on the steering wheel for a moment before he forced him self to let go and unclip his seatbelt allowing him to twist around comfortably in the driver's seat so he could look into the back of the impala.

It had been agreed back in the motel room before they had checked out that Castiel would sit in the back rather then the passenger seat and hold Dean in his lap while Sam drove them to the mall, not only would Dean be safer in the event of a crash given the fact that Castiel had supernatural powers but more importantly Castiel would be able to transport Dean out of the car the moment there was any sign of trouble.

Sam's face softened into a smile when he caught sight of the happy look plastered on Dean's small face. He was standing up on Castiel's lap, one of the Angel's arms wrapped around the toddler's waist keeping his steady. One of Dean's hands was curled into the Angel's dark wavy hair, gripping at it tightly while the other one was pressed flat against the window pane, his face squished against it as he stared out of the window with wide eager eyes. Sam had no idea what could be so fascinating for the two year old in a car park but whatever it was had placed a large smile on Dean's face as he started to bounce up and down on Castiel's lap, little noises of excitement escaping his mouth.

Sam couldn't remember ever seeing his brother smile so much before. The vague memories he had of Dean back when they had both been young children was of a serious boy, with watchful eyes who rarely smiled at anyone. Dean had always looked as though he had the weight of the world placed on his small shoulders and was slowly buckling under the pressure. Sam hadn't understood why at the time, nor had he particularly cared as long as Dean had agreed to play with him and had kept him fed but now he was older he could see the sheer amount of pressure that their father had forced on Dean from the tender age of five, forcing him to accept responsibilities he hadn't been ready or prepared for.

Sam could remember listening, his ear pressed against the door in the motel they had been staying at, to their Dad speaking to Dean, telling him that it was his duty to protect Sam from any harm which might try and get him and that he was counting on Dean not to let him down. Their upbringings had been so different and yet he had never realised it before. Sam had been eight when he had finally started to learn how to fight and learn how to handle weapons, Dean had been five. While Sam had played games, done his homework and watched TV, Dean had been next to him writing out food menus in his childish handwriting trying to figure out how he was going to feed the pair of them on what his father had left them before the older man had disappeared on yet another hunt. Dean had been the one who had to figure out on a daily basis how to keep them safe and clothes and away from suspicious eyes both human and supernatural and yet Sam couldn't remember hearing Dean complain about it once. He merely got on with it, making sure that Sam had the childhood which he had .never been allowed to have

It hadn't been fair on his brother.

Sam swallowed, licking his lips as he forced the anger he was feeling back down, his eyes still fixed on Dean who had turned away from the window and thrown him self into Castiel's waiting arms for a hug.

Had Dean been this affectionate and loving before their mother had died? Had he been so carefree and happy, willing to hug anyone and be friends with the world or had things already been beginning to go wrong in his life? Sam had always gotten the impression from Dean's memories on the rare occasion he had spoken about life before the murder of their mother, that there had been some tension between their parents, their father staying away for long hours leaving their mother to raise Dean alone. The memories must have been strong to last well into Dean's adult hood. His brother had always been incredibly observant over everything he came into contact with. Was it a skill which he had been born with or one had had taught him self when he had grown into his role as Sam's protector.

Sam hoped it was the second one, seeing how innocent Dean was he was determined to preserve it, giving Dean a childhood of some kind. One which is brother should have been given as a matter of course.

Pushing the thought away Sam spoke making his voice sound carefree.

"Ready to go inside little man?" he asked. Dean turned away from Castiel at the sound of his voice, twisting around so he could see Sam's face as he nodded, his large green eyes sparkling happily at him.

"Yes" Dean stated firmly, the sound making Sam smile. Clearly Dean could speak the odd word here and there when he chose to but clearly stringing together a sentence was still slightly beyond him yet. Sam took the fact that Dean was speaking more and more as a sign that his brother was beginning to feel at ease with both himself and Castiel.

He was hoping that there was a book shop inside which would sell a parenting book. It would make all their lives easier if Sam knew exactly what he needed to do rather then guessing and hoping that it was what Dean needed.

"Well in that case let's head in" Sam answered, twisting back around and pushing the driver's door open. He climbed out, breathing in the cool fresh air as he waited for Castiel to exit the car with an excited Dean held securely in his arms before he locked the door. He glanced around him carefully, his eyes lingering on the people who were nearby packing their cars with their belongings but they all seemed more intent on finishing their task rather then paying any attention to them. There was nothing else about the area they were in which set off alarm bells in his head either. "Anything feel off to you?" he asked Castiel as he walked around the back of the car to join them.

"There is nothing hear apart from humans Sam. We are safe to proceed." Castiel answered him, adjusting Dean so the small boy was resting comfortable on Castiel's hip. For a moment Sam wondered whether the knowledge Castiel was displaying was his own or whether he was relying on Jimmy Novak's knowledge and memories to know what to do with Dean. Hell Sam wasn't even sure whether Jimmy was still alive and inside with Castiel or whether the vessel which Castiel had hitched a ride in so he could approach Dean was now his own.

The thought was strangely disturbing.

"You happy holding him or shall I take him from you for a bit?" Sam asked politely, his hands itching to take his brother from the Angel.

He was saved from an answer when Dean twisted in Castiel's grip and held his arms out towards Sam, an impatient look coming to his face making it clear that he didn't want to wait any longer for his hug. Sam couldn't help the slightly smug smile which came to his face when he bent down slightly and wrapped his arms around Dean's torso waiting until Castiel had released his hold on Dean before he straightened, smiling when Dean threw his arms around his neck, the sound of happy childish giggles filling his ear.

He knew he was being childish but there was a part of him deep down which was glad that Dean seemed to prefer him to Castiel. There had been so many times in the past few months when he had been forced to watch his brother and the Angel grow closer to each other. He knew that he had only him self to blame due to what had happened with Ruby but it had still hurt at the time to see Dean actually want to spend time with some other them him self.

Sam frowned, his mind going back to Ruby and the way she had used and betrayed him, making him turn against his own brother so she could fulfil her own sick plan of bringing Lucifer to their world, a plan which had worked. It was his own fault, he should have been able to see what had been happening from the start but she had used his own terrible grief against him and he had soon become addicted to her and her blood and everything which she was offering him. By the time Castiel had faced hell and dragged Dean's soul out, repairing his body and returning Sam's older brother to him, it had been far too late for him to turn back from the path he had been on. He could only go forward and hope that Dean would forgive him for what he had done the same way his brother had forgiven all his previous mistakes.

He still had a hell of a lot to make up for when it came to Dean. Taking care of his brother while he was in his current state and keeping him safe was the least Sam could do for him.

"Sam, I suggest we go indoors now, we're exposed out here to both the supernatural and to the elements." Castiel remarked coolly, his blue eyes moving around them carefully. Sam nodded his agreement, turning and weaving his way through the parked cars towards the entrance to the mall. He watched Dean's fascinated face, his brother's eyes fixed on all the cars they passed, little noises of happiness and excitement escaping his mouth as he bounced up and down in Sam's tight hold. Clearly Dean's love of cars hadn't changed when he had. Sam would have to find a toy shop inside and pick Dean up some toy cars for him to play with, if he loved the real things as much now as he did when he was an adult then he would love them.

They reached the entrance and entered through the automatic doors, a blast of cold hair hitting them, making Dean whine in discomfort as he buried his face into Sam's jacket, a shiver going through him. Sam reached up; rubbing Dean's back through the material of his shirt as he quickly moved them both away from the air conditioning unit. Castiel had managed to get Dean a small miniature version of his favourite outfit; dark blue jeans, a black t-shirt with the Metallica band logo on it and a blue and green check plaid shirt. He had even managed to get a pair of small tanned Timberland boots. Sam wondered whether Castiel had brought the clothes from a shop or had somehow shrunk Dean's own clothes so they would fit his new smaller frame.

"Right" Sam said, heading over to the map of the shopping mall aware of Castiel at his side. "So we're gonna need clothes, a car seat, nappies-" Sam's voice trailed away as he breathed out loudly, realising for the first time just how much stuff they were going to have to buy that day.

"It would be wise to get a push chair for Dean, food and something for him to pay with which will keep him entertained while we are researching how to reverse this" Castiel continued. Sam raised an eyebrow thankful for the first time that he had allowed Dean to talk him into getting a fake credit card. He was going to need it.

"Well there's no point putting the torture off any longer, let's start in that clothing shop over there since its close" Sam remarked, pointing towards the baby gap shop off to the left of them. Dean hated Gap with a passion but his brother would simply have to deal with it.

Sam headed towards the shop and entered it looking around him; the place was huge and crowded, without thinking Sam passed Dean over to Castiel. His eyes narrow as he moved further into the shop, his gaze lingering on each and every face, looking for anything which might have looked like a potential threat to them. It wouldn't have been the first time that he and Dean had been attacked in a shop by a hoard of demons when they had been forced to admit defeat and go shopping for new clothes due to their other ones being destroyed during their other hunts.

"Can I help you both with something?" Sam turned towards the woman's voice, automatically stepping in front of Castiel and Dean, his hand moving near to the waistband of his jeans where he had slipped Ruby's demon knife in case they needed it. She was a young woman in her early twenties with soft light brown hair and pale blue eyes set in a pleasant looking face.

"We need to get some clothes" Sam replied, keeping his voice friendly. The woman glanced at his face, her smile becoming warmer before she peered past him, her eyes landing on Dean. They widened for a moment before her smile widened and she waved at Dean who hesitantly waved back at her.

"What a beautiful little boy he is" she cooed "Is he yours?" she asked Sam curiously, her eyes moving between Sam and Castiel with a questioning look. Sam hesitated; they hadn't actually discussed what story they would tell people if people asked them that very question. He licked his lips nervously, opening his mouth to make something up when Castiel spoke calmly from behind him.

"He is my son and this is his Uncle" he indicated Sam with a wave of his hand. Sam glanced around, his eyes meeting Castiel's blank eyes with a warning look as he swallowed back his anger, turning to face the sale woman again with a forced smile. Her attention was fixed on Dean and Castiel with a look which placed Sam instantly on guard.

"Well your son is lovely" she commented. "You should consider child modelling for him, we're actually looking for young children to be the face of our new clothing line and your son would be perfect. You would get a free shopping trip for the effort of you'd agree, details are over there" she assured them waving her hand towards a large board asking for child models. Sam hesitated briefly for a moment, considering the offer. He knew that his brother would be furious if he found out about it but it would be handy to get all the clothes free.

"Thank you but no" Castiel answered her, a cold note coming to his voice which made the woman's smile falter slightly before she forced it back onto her face as she took a subtle step away from them both.

"Well if you change your mind then I'm sure our manager would be delighted to tell you more" she said before she turned to face Sam. "What exactly do you need today for your Nephew?" she asked him, clearly finding him more approachable to speak to then Castiel was. Sam glanced back at Dean but the young boy seemed content in Castiel's arm, glancing around him curiously, probably attracted by the array of bright colours the store seemed to stock.

"We need lots of clothes for him" Sam said, "We've just landed at the airport and they've managed to lose the suitcase which had all my Nephew's clothes in it. He's literally lost everything except what he was wearing on the flight so we need to stock up" The woman nodded her head, her pale blue eyes lighting up.

"We can do that" she said eagerly, reaching up and hooking some hair behind her ear. "How old is he exactly?" she asked.

"He is two years and three months" Castiel answered. The woman nodded, a thoughtful look coming to her face as her eyes lingered on Dean. Sam frowned, stepping further in front of Dean and blocking the small boy from view.

"He'll be wearing clothes between two and three then. Have you given any though about what sort of clothes you want him to wear? Are you talking about jumpers? Hoodies? Shirts? T-shirts? Jeans? Combats? What shoes does he need? Does he need a jacket since it's still fairly cold outside?" she asked, firing the questions at him, Sam stared at her helplessly, his expression causing her to laugh as she shook her head. "Don't tell me" she said her eyes flickering to Castiel "Your wife normally does the shopping for your son." She turned back to Sam. "How about I just bring you a selection of clothing and you can pick what you want from there. Does your nephew have a favourite colour at all?"

"Green" Sam blinked when he realised that it had been Dean to answer the woman's question, he moved back slightly so he could look at his brother with a look of surprise.

"You like Green sweetie?" the sales woman asked him, her voice gentle reflecting the smile on her face. Dean nodded his head, his arms tightening around Castiel's neck as he continued to look at the woman with large green eyes.

"Yes and Blue" Dean stated with a nod. Sam raised an eyebrow; it had been the longest strings of words he had heard the young boy use so far.

"Any other colours or just green and blue?" she remarked.

"He favours dark red as well" Castiel answered for him, looking away from Dean and fixing the woman with his cool stare.

"Ok I can do that, what is your name sweetie?" she asked leaning towards Dean. Dean blinked at her, tilting his head to look back at Castiel before he placed his hand on his own chest and spoke.

"Dean" he said before he pointed towards Sam. "Sammy" he turned back to Castiel, placing his hand against the Angel's chest. "Cas"

The woman raised an eyebrow at that, a small frown coming to her face.

"Cas?" she queried.

"He hasn't quite figured out how to say Daddy yet, instead he's picked up on the fact that we call my brother in law Cas" Sam lied with a laugh, running a hand through his hair. Trust his brother to choose now to start getting talkative. The woman nodded glancing back at Dean who smiled widely at her.

"I'm going to go and get you some clothes now Dean" she said, turning away from them and walking towards one of the display stand which had several different coloured t-shirts on them. The minute Sam was out of ear shot Sam turned on Castiel with a furious look.

"Why the hell did you tell her that you were Dean's Dad?" he demanded angrily, keeping his voice quiet so Dean wouldn't notice what was happening.

"It was logical. Any supernatural creature searching for Dean in this new state will be looking for two brothers; they will not yet be looking for a child out with his father and Uncle. It will buy us some breathing space Sam" he stated flatly. Sam stared at him for a moment, frowning in annoyance when he realised that Castiel's explanation made sense to him.

"Well don't do anything like that again without discussing it with me first" Sam snapped back before he sighed and leaned down so his face was on level with Dean's waiting until the small boy turned to look at him.

"Dean" he said quietly, reaching out and running his hand over Dean's soft blond hair. "I know all of this is confusing for you at the moment, hell its confusing for us all, but when we're out in public like this you must call Cas Daddy, can you do that for me?" he asked. Dean frowned before he nodded slowly, turning to look up at Castiel with a look of confusion. Sam hated added to Dean bewilderment but it had to be done to help keep him safe until they could get to Bobby's.

"Here we are" the woman said, approaching them with a colleague both of whom were holding a selection of different clothes in their hand. Sam noticed that the colour scheme was mainly made up of green, blue and dark red though the woman had added some other colours for variety. She placed them down on a small table and smiled at the man with her, waiting until he had gone before she picked up a small plaid shirt made up of different shades of blue. "So do you like this Dean?" she asked.

Dean stared at it for a moment, a smile lighting his face as he nodded, turning his head back to look at Castiel.

"Look blue Daddy Cas" he stated. Sam risked a glance at the woman thankful to see the suspicious look which had lingered in her eyes ease away at Dean's words.

"Yes it is blue Dean" Castiel answered, absently running his hand up and down Dean's back.

Sam breathed out quietly, closing his eyes for a moment as he listened to the woman speak to Castiel about the clothes she had picked and why she had picked them out for Dean.

There was a chance that they might just pull this out and get out of here without ending up with a fight with someone who might recognise who Sam was.

Somehow though he didn't believe they would be that lucky.

* * *

Author Note

**Hope you enjoyed it!**


End file.
